


Her Name On My Lips

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Second kiss, better than the first.





	Her Name On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



> One of my 10 Years at Dreamwidth Anniversary Ficlets. This one just happens to be classic drabble sized. Written for Pauraque who asked for Ginny/Luna, Second kiss, better than the first. I hope you enjoy!

Her name on my lips, whispered, "Luna…"

She looks at me, questioning, but sure. A confidence I've thrust outward over my insecurities, but hers is pure. 

I taste her as I mouth her name. I taste, too, my own surprise. I suck in my lower lip between my teeth, craving something I know how to say, but too afraid to voice yet. 

"May I?" I've never felt so silly with words, but she nods. We kiss again, the length of her pressed close.

My chest opens, heartbeat fluttering; her energy zips through my body.

Second kiss, better than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
